The Last Day In The Life Of Percy Jackson
by The Flames of the Pheonix
Summary: Percy Jackson gets an unwanted mission to make his friends care about him in 24 hours. If he fails... Wait and see! R&R I'm not good at summaries! I BEG YOU IF YOU READ THIS, READ IT TO THE END AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Day In The Life**

**Of Percy Jackson**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-**

"Percy!" a cold voice called. Percy froze. The fact that he had ZERO vision here did NOT help the fact that someone knows his name.

"Who said that?" Percy asked. No one answered. Percy sighed a sigh of relief. He carried on digging a hole. He needed to get out of this dump!

"I can't tell you who I am, until you release me!" Percy jumped. Instead of being scared, he became curious.

"How do I release you?" He asked. A sad noise came from behind. It was weird. It was a "Baaa." Percy started to run faster than ever.

"NO! WAIT! YOU HAVE TO FREE ME!" The familiar voice of his old friend Grover said. Percy couldn't help but stop.

"Grover. What happened wasn't my fault. Please understand," Percy said. Grover appeared in front of Percy.

"Baa Ha Baa!" Grover laughed as evilly as a Satyr could. "You just set me free by speaking my name. I _knew_ you once. And a fraction of you is still the same. The deadly curiousness inside you. I will make you regret ruining my life. I will posses you. I will make everyone you care about hate you. Oh, just to be clear, the Gods can't hear us. Back to the point. If you fail to make everyone love you again," Percy prayed to the Gods under his breath. "You will die," Grover laughed. Percy's eyes welled up into tears.

"No! Grover! I didn't do what everyone thinks I did! Please! Believe me!" Percy pleaded but he was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Percy didn't know where he was. But he just ran and ran. He tripped over but just got back up. He heard some kind of noise around him. It was laughing! Percy carried on running away.

"Keep running! Go on Percius!" Percy stopped running as he caught a glimpse of who was talking. Hades, God of the dead. He wanted Percy to join the miserable dead clan. Percy knew that the trip to the Styx wasn't going to stop this. Percy looked at Hades and said;

"In your dreams!" he turned to run, but stopped to look at a timer that Grover must have set. 23 hours and 55 minutes. Just as he wanted to run, he collapsed.

_Flashback._

"_Percy! It's time for training!" Grover yelled. Percy groaned. _

"_Ok, Coming!" He pulled on his training gear and went outside to join Grover and Annabeth. He looked at Annabeth and she was confused. Grover was all jolly, which was good to see. _

"_What's the matter, Annabeth?" Percy asked. Annabeth just smiled at Percy. _

"_Nothing!" She said. They walked together to the training arena. Every time Annabeth looked at Grover, she had a strange look in her eyes. Though Annabeth didn't want to disturb her boyfriend, she couldn't help it._

Percy got back on his feet. He looked at his timer. 23 hours, 25 minutes! It couldn't have been that long! No time to waste! Percy ran back into the direction he recognised. Half blood hill. When he got to the border of the camp, he got some dirty looks. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. He went straight for his cabin. He needed a plan. Annabeth could help! But he was disappointed when he remembered she probably hated him too. He was on his own from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

He couldn't see Annabeth anywhere. It was strange. But maybe he was better off that way. Grover was now mean but he wouldn't cheat. He obviously didn't need to deal with Annabeth. It was quite sad, but it was true. One less soul. Still, one very special soul as far as Percy was concerned. Surely the new Grover would put her down as a prime suspect. Strange. Well, no one knows what Grover would do, and Percy didn't know what 'He done' to upset people. It would be hard to make up with them. Percy looked at his timer. 22 hours exactly. Percy collapsed again. It was clear before he hit the ground that these flashbacks were important, but why is the question.

_Flashback_

_Clarisse was walking toward the Ares cabin, when Percy, Annabeth and Grover came over. _

"_Today, We will defeat the remaining warriors of Kronos' army!" Grover said happily. Annabeth scowled. _

"_It's not that simple. We go to WAR today!" Percy looked over. He realised that was what she was holding back the whole time. She didn't want to disappoint Grover. _

"_You'll see Annabeth. It will be too smooth to imagine! They will be as easy as eating crisps!" Grover shouted with excitement. Annabeth sighed a big sigh. _

"_If you say so," She said, a little disappointed that she lost an argument with Grover. _

"_I say so," was Grover's last touch of victory. Percy couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Nice one!" Percy shouted and gave him a high five. Annabeth laughed too. They realised that Clarisse was still there. _

"_This mission is secret. We need a good secret army. The Ares kids," Percy said. Clarisse smiled. _

"_Finally some appreciation for our brilliant fighting skills! We're in!" Annabeth and Percy high-fived each other and Grover just muttered a "Yes!" under his breath._

Percy got up. He checked his timer. 21 hours. This one was a long flashback. The strange thing was, Percy couldn't remember the things that happened in the flashback when they actually happened. Well, he knew now. They did waste his time a lot. He started to write what happened in all his flashbacks and started to work on a plan. He would try to make people tell him what he done and fix it. Also, knowing where Annabeth is was a good side award. But it was doubtful that he would find her as well as making all the KEY people care about him again. He was confused as to how he knew the information. Well, it saved him time. The new Grover was confusing. He would make you waste time but save time. How charming he is. Grover used to be such a good friend. Now, they were archenemies. And he made everyone else Percy's archenemy too. This was not going to be easy. But a Demigods life isn't easy. It was far from it in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

He walked outside and walked over to Clarisse.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I done," Percy said.

"What, like sorry is good enough? You threatened to kill Chris. So I suggest you turn around and go live your miserable life!" Clarisse shouted. Percy's jaw dropped. How could he cover that up? His plan sucked in only 15 seconds of testing it. He was going to have to think of another one. What Grover done was not taking someone's food. Oh no. It was as bad as threatening to kill someone. This is going to be harder than SUPER HARD. That's what Percy now knew. This is way too bad. He ran back to his cabin. It's a good thing too. He collapsed.

_Flashback_

"_Let's go!" Grover yelled. "We need to go before Chiron and Mr. D notice were missing!"_

_Annabeth groaned. "Alright. I'm ready," Annabeth told Grover. Percy came into the cabin. _

"_We are breaking rules here. It's fun!" Percy smirked. Everyone gave a tired laugh. As soon as they came to the Ares cabin, they saw the Ares campers warming up doing press-ups and sit-ups. It was incredible! It was 4 in the morning, and still they could do it without complaints! They all of a sudden jumped into a line and Clarisse said:_

"_We're ready." Annabeth smiled. _

"_Good. Then let's go!" Annabeth whispered. They ran off and went out of their only safe place on heaven and on earth. It was danger zone anywhere else._

Percy got up. He shook of the pain of the hard landing. A plan was needed. A good plan. And that is hard to find with only 19 hours of your life left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

After 1 hour of planning, Percy had a plan. He was going to expose Grover. Maybe find Annabeth too.

"Percy. Get out of you're cabin. Or do you still think you don't listen to 'Stupid horses that know nothing'?" Chiron said. Percy groaned as he realised what Grover done to Chiron. "Sorry about that Chiron," Percy said. Chiron sighed.

"Well. I forgive you," Chiron said and trotted off. Percy was overjoyed. "Chiron down, Conner, Travis, Clarisse and Chris to go!" Percy celebrated to himself. But soon he realised that Chiron was easy. He just said 'sorry.' He cursed himself for wasting valuable seconds. He ran outside and done the 10- times-more-aggressive-toward-him-training. Then, unexpectedly, ran outside of camp.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD WHERE ARE YOU?" Percy shouted desperately. Obviously, no one answered. Percy ran toward a hole in the ground. Not much good use, he fell down.

_Flashback_

"_On the count of three. One, two, three!" Percy whispered and then broke into a shout. The campers fought for only 5 minutes and they slayed their first encounter. Grover let out an overjoyed sound. _

"_Ha! Annabeth, what did I say?" Annabeth sighed. _

"_Oh gods! Grover. You can't remember what you said. We are in MINI WAR. Nevertheless, remember the details!" Annabeth joked. Everyone including Grover laughed. Clarisse signalled something to her campers and they charged. They all turned. Monsters. Big ones. The campers fought. It was harder than Grover suggested. Annabeth was right. But, she probably wished she wasn't. _

Percy got up and looked at the timer. It became a habit. 17 hours left of his life. He saw the hole he was running to. He turned to the campers staring.

"Hey! Bunch of suckers! Come get a piece of me!" Percy yelled. Everyone was so angry with him that this felt like the perfect opportunity. Percy slipped down the hole and the others followed. Percy blocked the path but made sure they could hear. Percy ran but soon realised that this was not the same place he was when the 24 hours left to live and make everyone love you was first announced.

"NO!" Percy shouted with clear stress in his voice. He thought he heard a noise. He tried to hear it again but it was gone. Percy waited for two hours before he felt it was safe for him to leave. That left him 15 hours of his life. He needed to succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Percy needed more information. And, another thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't know where Annabeth was nowhere to be found. He realised he should ask Chiron. When he walked outside, he saw Connor and Travis. They gave him a threatening eye.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I screwed up," Percy said.

"That's an understatement!" Travis yelled. Conner looked up as if he didn't get Percy. Not surprising.

"You steal our most valuable things, and smash them up? Why Percy? I don't get it!" Conner shouted, clearly what he was bursting to do. Letting off some steam. They walked off. He knew what Grover done to upset the key people. Thalia luckily wasn't in touch for a long time. In friendship terms, that sucks. In this rare case, it's a lifesaver! That depends, actually. Percy had 12 hours. He spent three long hours worrying about his situation, which did not help. He went to the Creek, and thought under water.

_Flashback_

"_Grover, look out!" Percy shouted diving to save his friend. Grover ducked. That saved him. He looked to see Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the crew fine and fighting. Doesn't go well in the same context. Percy ran over to Grover and supported him after he killed a monster that was on him._

"_Back to back!" Grover shouted. Percy already knew what to do. They fought for a solid half hour before the drama started. _

"_Percy!" Annabeth called. Percy looked up. He saw an axe coming in his direction. He ducked. Grover ducked sensing the danger. The monsters cornered the crew. Then, a smoke figure appeared. _

"_Make a sacrifice of a crew member an d you live. However, if you don't, you all die. Everyone lifted his or her hands in surrender. Percy was behind Grover. All of a sudden, Grover was with the monsters and the smoke figure. They disappeared. _

"_Percy, did you just push Grover?" Clarisse asked. Percy was too shocked to answer, which was a mistake. _

"_I understand. Taking one for the team," one of the Ares kids said. Percy shook his head as he realised. _

"_No! I didn't! I didn't even see what happened!" Percy said, but it sounded all too desperate. They trudged back to camp. They had to tell Chiron. The others had got it all wrong, but arguing one against the rest means you are so going to lose. Percy was distraught. _

Percy realised that was the only flashback he remembered originally. And that was because that moment ruined Grover Underwood's life. And he looked like the one to blame. All because of positioning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. The Finale Chapter will be long. I thought the chapters would be longer, but I am mistaken. I have planned the last chapter to be near Chapter 10, but I'll see the outcome.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-**

Percy sat in a state in his cabin- or, wreckage, if you like. The bed was messed up. The drawers were on the floor, dirty laundry on the floor. You name it! Percy was narrowed down to 10 hours. But this time, when Percy looked at his timer, he realised that there was a note attached. "What? How did that get there?" Percy muttered to himself. He opened the note and read. It said: 'Percy, the timer will automatically stop when you make everyone care about you. THIS timer will be the thing that kills you and don't bother trying to take it off because it won't work. It also prevents any conversations about this from being heard by the Gods -Grover.' Percy tried to take off the timer, but Grover was right. It didn't even budge. Percy knew he had to expose Grover. It was his only hope. But just then, a thought crept into the son of Poseidon's mind. A way to get two people off the list, and those people were Conner and Travis Stoll. Percy got to work with his water fountain. He was fiddling for a solid half hour, leaving him with 9 hours and 30 minutes. He ran into the Hermes cabin. He hid behind a bush, and waited for Conner and Travis to get there, all in total taking 15 minutes. Percy was getting worried about the time. 9 hours, 15 minutes. He heard the gasps of the Hermes campers and he ran back to his cabin. Sure enough, they turned up. "Percy! Did you give us this?" Travis asked. Conner stared at the two golden tridents in amazement.

"Yes," Percy said. "Watch this," He added and snapped them in two.

"Hey!" Conner yelled. Travis looked up with a threatening glare.

"Sprinkle it with water," Percy said. Connor and Travis done so, and it cam together again. Conner laughed in astonishment and Travis used it on some of the bushes.

"Dude! This is awesome! This makes up for the incident any day!" Conner shouted.

"Yeah!" Travis agreed. Percy smiled. He told them that he had to go, Conner and Travis thanked him, looked behind Percy and nodded.

"Good luck," Connor said. Percy laughed.

"Thanks," Percy said and closed the door. 8 hours 45 minutes. Now with the more serious stuff for example Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse. Percy could think well because he was happier. But it wasn't going to be as easy. Percy ran outside of camp and stumbled into a hole. He got up and brushed off the dirt. He realised that there was someone talking. There was a girl tied up, unable to speak. There was also the murderer, thanks to a misunderstanding, Grover Underwood. Percy peaked through a hole in some planks. The girls was so familiar, and just by looking her, it gave him strong feelings. Annabeth! He couldn't believe it. He decided to listen to the conversation. "Annabeth. You were the only one who gave me trouble. Realised the magic going on! Very wise, daughter of Athena. Percy felt the anger plummet up his body. Percy uncapped Riptide and charged. "ARGHHHHH!" Percy yelled as he ran toward Grover. Grover hit him away with a branch that came out of nowhere. Percy slashed and slashed and finally, he got Grover. He cut the ropes on Annabeth, grabbed her hand and ran out of the hole. Grover knew better then to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"Annabeth went into the Poseidon cabin with Percy. They didn't worry about breaking the rule. Percy kicked thing of chair and sat Annabeth down, He crouched and they hugged. "Annabeth, I need to know what is going on. What magic?" Percy asked. Annabeth was crying and so Percy hugged her more.

"It is dark and very rare magic. It is only used in hate or mislead. Though, when you use it, you tend to think its hate. I realise now that you didn't push him," Annabeth sobbed. Percy sighed.

"We need to tell everyone. We-"

"No!" Annabeth shouted. Percy looked confused, then sighed in realisation in how complicated this actually gets.

"Explain," Percy said.

"If you tell, you will die. There is only one way to save you, and it is unknown. Only people who have used it know. But, I can talk to Grover; try to convince him to save you. You can't come, because then he would only see hate, and he won't be willing to save you. It's worth a try," Annabeth said, and Percy nodded. Percy looked at the timer. 7 hours.

"You know, in 7 hours, this will kill me. THIS. Probably a bomb. I don't know. All I know is that this will kill me," Percy sobbed, and Annabeth kissed him to make him feel better.

"It won't kill you. Not when I talk to Grover. He WILL save you Percy Jackson. Just you see," Annabeth encouraged, and it done the work that needed to be done. "Now, I suggest you talk to Clarisse and Chris, just in case.

"You die while doing this, I'll kill you a second time!" Percy joked. Annabeth let out a sniffled laugh.

"Bye Percy," She said and they hugged one last time. Annabeth left the cabin. Percy shortly after came out of the cabin too. All of a sudden, images of some kind of fire started to flash in his mind. He soon realised it was Greek fire. Percy collapsed, but it didn't seem like another flashback was coming.

_Fire burning everywhere. It was mass destruction, a little boy sat in the middle of it all, about to burn, sucking on a dreadful fact. Not only that he was going to die, but another thought. Just then the fire touched him, and the little boy let out a scream._

Percy sat up. He had no idea what that meant, but it was clearly important.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

"Percy, do I look like I want to accept an apology?" Chris shouted aggressively. Percy sighed and looked at Clarisse. She was fuming.

"The fact that you punched me into the water didn't help your parade!" Clarisse screamed dangerously threateningly. Percy backed away. He knew what he was about to say would not work, but he had to try everything possible.

"I feel really bad about that. Just your forgiveness will help!" Percy said desperately.

"Well go find it someplace else!" Chris yelled and they ran off. Percy stood there for a second, and decided to check the timer. 6 hours 30 minutes. Things were not going well. Percy even sensed that it was not going well with Annabeth. He needed to Iris Message her, but he didn't have any Drachmas.

Annabeth ran along jumping in each hole she could find, but Grover wasn't in any. She decided to take a 5-minute break to Iris Message Percy, but she found she didn't have any Drachmas. Things sucked on important missions. It would have been good to pay Rachel a visit, but of course, she forgot. She also set herself a timer, 6 hours 10 minutes. She drank a quick sip of water and took off again. Not everything sucked. She was away from training, which she thought she deserved to be, after all her hard work. Annabeth tripped over and stayed there for 5 minutes, getting up. "No Percy!" she muttered to herself. She HAD to find Grover, and she was not giving up on Percy.

Percy now had only 6 hours, and he knew that those images meant something. Why would he see that? A kid burning in Greek fire. That's cruel if it's my imagination. Percy decided to call it a PicWave. Images flashed again. Then, just like the first time, he collapsed.

_PicWave_

_The kid was playing with a bucket of water, and then the bucket flew out of his hands and turned into Greek fire. The rest was pretty much the same, apart from the fact that he looked at a clock before he burned. A scream came._

Percy jumped up. Whoa. Did the changes mean anything? There was the overall picture, the kid burning, and then there is the water and the clock. Percy was completely confused that he couldn't think straight. "What does it all mean?" Percy asked the air. Percy looked at his timer. It said 5 hours 50 minutes. Show time, and Percy was NOT prepared. He was now fully relying on Annabeth, which isn't fair, because in the end, she has the task of confronting Grover, the madman full of hate himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Final Countdown

The time was near. There were only 2 hours left, and Annabeth had not yet come back. Percy had failed to get an apology from Chris and Clarisse. He tried to make good use of the time figuring out what the PicWaves meant. He had a 5-year-old boy playing with water that floated out of his hand and turned into Greek fire, and then the kid died.

"Of course, in my 2 hours left, I still don't know what they mean, and Annabeth left when just before they hit me, so she can't help me figure out what they mean!" Percy shouted with frustration. He started getting dizzy. Pictures flashed in his mind. "Here we go, time-wasting PicWave!" He yelped and collapsed.

_PicWave_

_The little boy was playing with the bucket of water, and he was a bit older, but this time he had a 'J' on the side of his Pyjamas. Also, the door was locked, and the boy was expecting something when he looked in the water. It floated away and transformed into Greek fire. When it touched him, and he screamed._

"What does it mean?" Percy asked the air once more as he sprang up from the floor. He checked the time. He had an hour and a half. He had no idea of how Annabeth was doing.

Annabeth checked the time. An hour and a half. She had lost track of any holes completely. It was deserted. 'It' is the middle of nowhere.

"Where are you Grover?" Annabeth asked herself. She spotted a big hole about 10 minutes running distance.

"This better be it," Annabeth muttered. She started to run off.

Percy looked at the timer. 1 hour 20 minutes. He needed help. But he couldn't tell anyone. Chiron wasn't a good option. He has lived for too long to talk to him without him getting the least bit suspicious. His water fountain suddenly had a rainbow.

"Do you accept the Iris Message?" The fountain asked.

"I accept," I said. The image became clear.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She seemed excited.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously. Annabeth could barley contain herself.

"I found Grover's hole, and he seems easier to talk to. I know that because he's in tears.

"I need to tell you something, not as good as that," Percy said. Annabeth nodded for the go ahead. Percy explained what he saw in his PicWaves. Annabeth frowned.

"I don't know. I'll think, but I won't be able to tell you. I have to go pretty much now," Annabeth said. "But I'll run like the wind with Grover when we know to tell you," She added.

"Thanks. Please get him to be on our side. I'm didn't and won't get an apology," Percy said.

"Don't worry Percy. Bye!" Annabeth said.

"Bye," Percy said and waved his hand over the image. He looked at his timer. He had on hour straight.

"Man," Percy said. He didn't have much time.

"Grover?" Annabeth asked. Grover looked up. "What's the matter?" Grover just sighed.

"First tell me why you're here," Grover said.

Annabeth sat next to him.

"You need to rethink what you are doing to Percy. I know he pushed you, which I don't understand. But please, please, think about it," Annabeth said. She had a hopeful look on her face.

"Annabeth. I also had Flashbacks. But a lot later than Percy. He didn't push me Annabeth. The monsters convinced me even more than I thought I knew," Grover said. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Grover, how do you reverse the effects?" Annabeth asked, considering the worst.

"Annabeth. Someone, has to die in the risk their life for his," Grover said, holding back tears.

Annabeth was shocked.

"Grover, we have 30 minutes. We need to GO!" Annabeth shouted climbing out the hole. Grover hurried out after her. He was crying to himself, and so was Annabeth.

"Wait! How will he die?" Annabeth sobbed. Grover explained how and Annabeth gasped in realisation. "Come on!" Annabeth shouted and they ran twice as fast toward Camp Half-Blood.

Percy looked at the timer. 20 minutes and counting. It was looking extremely bad for Percy. He considered the fact that because of the mission into the middle of nowhere, Annabeth was dead, Grover was excited about the death time and that he could do nothing. Percy went outside to say goodbye to his friends secretly.

"He Conner and Travis. Listen, you guys are really, really good thief's. And you guys more importantly are great and funny guys," Percy said.

"Thanks man," they said at the same time.

"I gotta run," Percy said.

"Ok, bye. Oh! You ROCK man!" Travis said.

"Yeah!" Conner agreed. They closed the door and Percy said a few words to Chiron and others, and then came the time for Chris and Clarisse.

"Guys, I know you hate me, but just listen. I'm sorry, and you guys are really cool. Clarisse, keep up the fighting. Chris, be who you are because you are really cool," Percy said and ran off. He could feel the glare of Clarisse on his back. He understood. It sounded as if Percy was trying to get them to be friends again. After all, he said some things that were a bit cheesy because he was going to die.

He got back into his cabin. He had a single minute. The lock of the door slipped and stayed tightly locked. Percy just sat down. It made no difference to him anyway. He sat down and fiddled with the timer, trying to find out where the bomb was. The Timer flew off his wrist and turned into a big spread of Greek fire. It all hit Percy. The water meant the son of Poseidon. The bucket was the timer. The door had locked. He was the boy. He looked at the side of his jumper. 'J'. And underneath it said: Jackson. The fire hurtled toward him. He dodged, but just went right into harms way again. He tried as hard as he could to dodge. Some fire burnt off a bit of his top. The 'Jackson' bit to be precise. He was cornered. "Poseidon, please save me here!" He shouted but he knew Poseidon was blocked from hearing him. The fire touched his leg.

"ARGGGGHH!" Percy screamed with pain. There was a sound outside the door. SMASH! Grover broke the door down.

"I'm so sorry Percy. You were the friend in the end, but now I have to pay for being the criminal," Grover said and jumped in the fire.

"NO!" Percy yelled, but it was too late. The fire disappeared. Percy looked at his leg. He could see his bone clearly. He hobbled over to his fountain and poured water over his bone. The skin grew back.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she hugged him. Percy was in tears.

"All because one stupid little mission that was forbidden!" Percy screamed.

Clarisse and Chris ran in.

"Percy! Oh my gods," Chris said with clear shock. Clarisse just froze for a second, and then moved again.

"Grover, he-"

"Yes, it wasn't his fault. I didn't push him," Percy said trying to calm down.

"I know now," Clarisse said. The same thing happened to Chris. Annabeth just hugged Percy with tears.

"Next time, do NOT go behind a friend in that situation," Annabeth said.

"I won't," Percy said

"I'm just glad it's over," Annabeth said.

"It isn't over till' I let go," Percy said.

"Percy. Friends stick together. No matter the situation," Clarisse said, still in a state of shock.

"Or this will be the price," Chris said pointing at the wrecked cabin.

"DEAD!" Percy screamed with tears.

"Not in our memories," Annabeth said.

"It'll be more then just memories soon. Just you watch," Percy said and went ran outside.


End file.
